


Bound to Overlap

by creepy_shetan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Between Canon, Between Movies, Canonical Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard enough to look forward without the past threading into the present. Set between <i>TLS</i> and <i>DoFP</i>.</p>
<p>(Originally posted 2015/2/8 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to Overlap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



There was a time, not a very long span and not too long ago, when Bobby thought he'd never see John again and was okay with it. He wasn't happy, or perfectly-fucking-fine, or depressed; he was simply okay. 

Then Marie left -- Rogue had been gone for a while by then -- and the Sentinels came. Needless to say, Bobby's perspective of the world and its people changed.

Less than ten years had passed. That simple fact alone made the death toll all the more striking and baffling. Countless names continually spread through the underground grapevine, but very few living bodies were ever linked to them.

The day Bobby heard the name John Allerdyce again stirred up both the best and worst emotions he could ever remember feeling. It had been innocently lurking in a list of other names and physical descriptions sent via telepathic telegram from a reconnaissance team in Canada. Upon hearing the news, Bobby focused on three particular facts: Jubilee was on the team, they were monitoring an internment camp, and nobody had said “Pyro." Oh, and Bobby himself was in Brazil at the time and couldn't do a damn thing, so make that four particular facts.

He didn't let it interfere with his obligations, but he also didn't bother hiding how it affected him, either. After some of those who knew the connection (like Kitty, the Professor, and, surprisingly, Logan) each in their own way began saying things to Bobby, he tuned out any other attempts that were made. Oddly, he found himself seeking Magneto's company, the silence between them more reasonable and calming than any words.

Progress was steadily made. After conducting a thorough report and devising a strategic plan with contingencies, a rescue operation (with a small team led by Magneto's son Pietro) was given the green light. More lives were saved than lost, but most were placed under a no-visitors-allowed period of medical observation. Despite receiving updates on John's improving condition, Bobby's anxiety continued to grow, especially when John was told about Bobby's impatience to see him. 

Minutes after John was cleared, he and Bobby met again face to face. John was still sitting on a cot, while Bobby had barely cleared the doorway. Each man mutely took in the other's appearance first, neither commenting on Bobby's beard or John's scar, neither smiling as they noted what hadn't changed. Their gazes connected for just a fraction of a second, but it was enough.

Seeing each other, here in this place and in this moment, was like staring into a hundred billion suns -- like bearing witness to how the coldly burning light they emitted was both in the present and in the past at once. What seemed unfathomable wasn't. Everything that had transpired between John and Bobby felt faded and yet fresh. Neither thought he had been haunted before, but the rush of memories that hit them like a crashing wave threatened to drag them under, bombarding them with a spectrum of sensations. 

Disorientated by history weaving into the present, they froze. What happened next was unclear. Bobby didn't even realize that he'd said anything aloud until he saw John's expression briefly change into something between wry and abashed.

Another silence stretched between them. John, with obvious effort, met Bobby's gaze again before he spoke.

“I wished you were dead.”

Although Bobby couldn't suppress the reflexive tightening in his chest at hearing those words, he focused on the sound of John's voice and understood right away exactly what John meant. He didn't break eye contact as he slowly replied.

“I wished you were, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Any, any/any, he's my living history  
> The theme: History  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/593878.html?thread=82904534#t82904534).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... This story was my first real attempt at anything to do with _DoFP_. Writing it was like staring into the abyss. I almost didn't make it back alive. @_@;;;; Although my brain is mostly intact, I had to cut out many ideas and many words from the fic. I hope it doesn't read like the disjointed mess I think it is. 6~_~;;


End file.
